Just As Fate Planned
by Tiashe Silverfox
Summary: Afetr all, it was all according to Fate's plan.


**Just As Fate Planned**

It was quite a night and not so good of a scenery.

A man found himself in a smoke-filled room along with raging tongue of flames, consuming everything they got their tongues on.

"Not quite what you expected."

This snapped the man in black out of his thoughts. He turned and saw a nobleman sitting in an armchair, right in this burning room and a wound on his chest.

"Not quite what you expected to feast, isn't it, demon?"

The demon held out his hand, trying to approach the nobleman. "Really. Sometimes there something in mankind that never ceased to amaze me." The man added.

The sitting man merely chuckled slightly, "Well, I am about to die. What's left for me to witness?" Blood dripping slowly onto the floor beside the armchair the nobleman was sitting.

"Indeed. Once you died, that delicious soul of yours will belong to me. As the price."

"It is clear that I am only a luxury meal to fill your stomach."

In one swift move, a gloved hand caught the demon's left hand. He brought it to his lips.

"Do you mind letting go of my hand?"

"Desire. Pride. These are the things what made a demon's possession so marvelous and wonderful." His lips curled up as his eyes shined in a mischievous glow when he met the demon's crimson gazes.

The man let out a smirk and bit the demon's hand. The demon winced as the blood flowed slowly from his wound.

"Demon… Couple months from now, you will encounter a young boy. He will be carrying a soul far more delicious than mine. Form a contract with him. This is an order with the contract I am making now. He will be bind to you and you will be his."

"Why… are you telling me this?" The demon questioned as the noble started to lick the blood off his hand.

"Hmm…"

The noble pulled away abruptly from his licking and said, "Today is my son's birthday."

"Or perhaps you can say it is his last birthday I will ever see."

* * *

The merciless flame continued to swallow the mansion as the demon watched it burned down from the sky. He had consumed that soul but the words that the man left still echoed in his mind.

"Really. What is that human trying to say? Well, guess I'll know about it eventually. If that what he said is real." The demon disappeared without a trace, failed to notice a lone soul was still wandering in the sea of fire.

* * *

He was summoned again after two months consuming the last soul. This time he found himself in a dark space. Only candles providing enough lights to see. Then, he heard voices of people swooning over something while muttering the word 'beautiful'.

It was then he saw him.

A young boy, whose heart was filled with rage, hatred and vengeance, lying on a stone stage as a sacrifice. Blood was pouring out from the wound at his heart, a knife remains.

The demon knocked down the noblemen who were in this sacrificial ceremony and walked over to the injured boy.

"Well, aren't you a very young master. You have summoned me. This fact will not change for all eternity. What has been sacrificed will never be returned. Now… choose."

The boy's cerulean eyes turned to him, filled with hate, disgust and rage. He opened his mouth and what came next highly amused the creature from hell.

"Would someone believe in God summon you? Kill them! All of them!"

The demon showed his fang as he smirked. His left hand's back starting to throb as the wound he received two months ago did not fully heal and it was impossible for a demon not to heal from a minor wound.

He dropped his blood into the boy's right eye completing the contract. A Faustian mark appeared on both the hand and pupil.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

"From now on, you will be Sebastian. Sebastian Michealis. You shall never betray me. You shall never leave my side. No matter what!" The child ordered despite he had lost a lot of blood.

Sebastian merely kneeled in front of him and a simple, "Yes, my lord." was heard.

Sebastian was highly amused by this child, who goes by the name Ciel Pahantopmhive, and it seem that this child might be the one the late soul he ate talking about.

No doubt that his life will become very interesting from now on by his new master's side.

* * *

After all, it was all according to what the Fate had planned for a long time.

* * *

**Arthur's Note: This story is based on a manga panel I found. It was about Vincent and Sebastian's contract before Vincent died and he want Sebastian to make a contract with Ciel so he could take of him(Ciel) in his(Vincent) place.**

**Voice your opinion it you wish.**


End file.
